


In Her Honor

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, for those of you who have, lets just say im mad about who didn't get a proper goodbye, please dont read if you haven't seen andgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: I fixed something that was bothering me in Endgame. Specifically with someone's nonexistent funeral





	In Her Honor

You stared at her portrait. Natasha didn’t smile for a lot of pictures, but it was nice to see her happy and to remember that she did lead an amazing life. You sniffed and wiped your tears on your sleeve.

“Hey.”

You laughed a little. “Hey, yourself.” You settled yourself in Tony’s embrace and sighed. “I miss her.”

Your husband nodded. “Me, too.” He rubbed your shoulder and kissed your temple. “Come on. We gotta be at the front to show everyone.”

Joy sparked in you. “Right!” You intertwined your fingers with his. “Let’s go.”

You two found Pepper and your son. Tony took Adrien into his arms.

“Ready?” Pepper asked.

“Always,” Tony responded.

Ms. Potts nodded and turned on the microphone. “Hi, everyone.” The crowd of heroes and close friends shushed each other and quieted down. “Thank you all for coming today,” Pepper continued. “Today, we are celebrating the life of Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, our friend.” She laughed. “I know what you’re thinking. We already had the speeches and volunteers, but we have one more thing.” Pepper held out the microphone for Tony, and your husband took it. “Alright, is everyone’s eyes on me?”

You rolled your eyes.

“If you don’t wanna pay attention to me, just look at my boy here.” Tony smiled and patted Adrien’s head. Your son clutched his father’s leg and waved at the people he recognized. “That’s the only reason you shouldn’t be paying attention to me.” He cleared his throat as your friend laughed and giggled. “Now,” he adjusted his tie, “the Avengers and Stark Industries have a big announcement, but I think it’s better to show you.” He turned to you. “If you’d do the honors, sweetheart?”

You laughed and shouted, “Friday, display In Her Honor plans, please.”

“Right away, Mrs. Stark.”

Blue light filled the room and built the plan the Avengers came up with above everyone’s heads. A shining building rotated slowly in the air, and you smiled as the sign came into sight.

> BLACK WIDOW FOUNDATION
> 
> An organization dedicated to sheltering, guiding, and avenging victims of domestic and child abuse. 

With the mic in your hand, you expanded, “Nat was a good friend of mine, and she will be missed dearly. Thanks to the Avengers, their input, and a bit of donation from Stark Industries, she will be commemorated in a way we know she’d love.” You looked up to the ceiling and tried to keep your tears in.

You missed her. You two had almost nothing in common, but as women in the superhero realm, Nat and you bonded as strong women who could complain about the men every once in a while. She trained you. She taught you how to use a gun. You helped her relax. You and Nat were family.

Tony came to your side, and you could see tears in his eyes. You smiled and held onto him. “Natasha is the reason we’re all here today,” you said, “and I know that she’d be proud of us, of all of you.” You smiled. “She gave us this second chance at life, so don’t waste it. Don’t let anyone step on your moment.”

The audience laughed and applauded for the three of you.

Tony hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “You did great.” He pulled away and held your face. His smile was so bright, and you couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re rubbing off on me,” you told him.

“Mommy,” Adrien drawled.

You laughed and picked up your son. Tony sighed and kissed you. Then, he kissed your son’s cheek. “Not wasting it,” Tony said.

You nodded. “In her honor.”


End file.
